One Choice
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: this is basically about ran and shinichi and how they try to be with each other with all the somplications in the way. So when ran decideds that shinchi doesnt like her anymore, she wants him to meet her at a cafe. but he cant! not as a little kid!
1. Chapter 1

I heard someone sniffle and sat up. It seemed to be coming from Ran's room.

"Ran?" I asked, opening her door and walking in, "Are you okay?"

She turned and I saw tears falling down from her cheeks. "Oh, Conan. What are you doing up so late?"

Seeing her crying, for whatever reason, hurts me more than I can say. I feel like I could kill myself for doing this to her.

"Go back to sleep," she continued, waving me away.

But I couldn't leave her like this.

Just about to walk out the door and spy on her, she said, "Conan?"

"Yes?" I asked, quickly coming in again.

She looked at me with such sad eyes. "Do-do you think that Shinichi will ever come back? I feel like,...he's left me. And that he's never coming back."

This made me alarmed, though I tried to keep it casual. "What? No! Shinichi will never leave you."

"But how do you know? He's shut me out for more than 2 years. I never see him again. Whenever I call him up to a movie, he declines and always makes the same excuse about some big case. It hurts, Conan," she said, more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"No-"

"Sorry to drag you into this, Conan. Why don't you go back to sleep?" she said, walking me to my bed. "Good night!"

I leaned down on the pillow and thought about everything she said. I had shut her out for a long time. I never called her anymore. I guess I should call her tomorrow and maybe then she'll feel better.

Yeah.

I can fix this.

And with that, I drifted away into deep sleep.

"Shinichi?" Doc called from across the room, "You have mail."

"Really?" I asked, jumping to my feet. Ever since I became Conan, I never got much mail and every letter suprises me, "Who's it from."

"Hmmm. I don't know. It doesn't have a sender," he said, inspecting it from every angle, "But be careful. It could be a bomb or some kind of ransom note."

I rolled my eyes and took it from him.

When I opened the letter, I knew at once that this was Ran's writing.

_Shinchi,_

_Hi. This is Ran. You know, you're friend who you've been shutting out for a month? Yeah. I hope you remember me. Anyways, I thought that since you've been gone for 2 years, that maybe we're not friends anymore. So,...I guess I came to say bye. For one last time. I never wanted to leave you, Shinichi. But you leave me no choice. Either you meet me at the Cafe near Rokuno Street or just forget it. If you don't show up, I'll understand that you never want to see me again. Do you know how much it hurts me to say good-bye to you like this? Not even getting to see you one last time? I wanted to tell you this in person, but you leave me no choice. I love you. I loved you since I first met you. But now? I don't know. Any man who just ignores a woman like this is just not meant to be with each other. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. forever and ever. So, good-bye Shinichi. _

_Ran_

My stomach tightened and my eyes started to sting.

Ran loved me?

Perfect. If I don't show up tonight at that cafe, Ran will hate me forever and leave me.

What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my watch and sighed.

8 o'clock. Shinichi wasn't coming after all.

The pain inside my chest was unbearable. He's moved on. Forgot all about me.

Just as I was about to walk away, my phone rang and I pulled it out of my jacket pocket.

Shinichi.

"Where are you?" I demanded, putting as much anger in my voice as I can, though I was really happy that he didn't completey forget about me.

"I'm sorry," he said in that unforgettable voice, "I tried to tell you, but I'm still in that big case, so I can't make it. But if I could, I would be there."

I didn't answer him.

"Hello? Ran?" his voice rang out into my ears.

When I finally found my voice, it came out uneven. "Is that case really more important than me, Shinichi? So important that you couldn't come and celebrate my birthday?"

"You're birthday?" he asked, suprise filling his voice.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No-no. It's just, that. Um...I'm...busy right now?" he said, making it sound like a question.

I felt something cold on my cheek and realized that I was crying. "Good-bye."

"No, wait! Ran! Pl-" he begged, but I hung up on him.

I ran away from the bustling restaurant and into a dark alley.

Everything now seemed useless and unimportant. All my life, Shinichi was the one that I needed the most. The one who could wash away my sorrow just by being there. But he's gone now. And I'm sure he's never coming back.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gasped.

"Don't move," a deep but rough voice said, "and follow me quietly or you die. And don't try to use your karate skills on me. It's not going to work."

I _froz__e_ and slowly turned around to see who it was.

A man with long blonde hair that almost reached his knees with black clothing.

Something about him makes me uncomfortable.

Then I realized what Shinichi once told me.

_If you ever see a man with long blonde hair, run away. Don't stop and talk to him, don't hesitate. Just run. _

The man leaned down so close that his face was only a couple inches from mine's. "Thinking of running? I don't think so. If you do, we're going have to kill Kudou."

"S-Shinichi?" I asked, forcing the words to come out of my mouth.

"Ah, so you know him. All the better," he said, then turned to another man that was shorter than him and is wearing a hat with sunglasses, "Hey, take her to the house."

Before I could realize what they were doing, they had already sedated me with some kind of medicine.

_S-Shinichi..._

***

I sighed again and put the phone on the bed.

Ran. I'm so sorry.

My heart was broken into a million pieces, and no one can glue them back together.

I tried to call her back 20 times, but she never picked up.

One more time, I thought, picking up the phone and dialing her number.

After the 2 ring, someone picked up.

"Ran?" I asked in Shinichi's voice with the bow-tie.

"Kudou at last," a familiar voice said from the phone.

No. This was not Ran.

"Vodka!" I shouted, "What did you do? Where's Ran?!"

"Oh, is that the girl's name? Well, we didn't do anything _yet._ But if you don't come here at 12 o'clock sharp, your little girlfriend dies," he said casually.

I threw the phone at the wall.

Dammit!

Ran was in danger, and it's all my fault!

I needed to take the pill again.

Ai. Please tell me you have some left.

I ran out into the rain, not caring about a jacket.

The only thing I could think about is Ran.

Ran, wait for me.


End file.
